Challenge courses are structures that allow a person or team to challenge themselves by participating in various events such as walking along swinging ropes or planks, at elevated heights. These courses are also used to train military personnel. These courses are also used at recreational parks or other such centers that have go-carts and miniature golf.
The invention is an elevated adventure course, or elevated challenge course that can be placed so as to enable users to traverse above ground and traverse in an arbitrary and varied path.
The challenge courses in the prior art are generally positioned in one general location, and users generally walk up to the set of elements, and traverse along elements arranged next to, perpendicular to, or parallel to the other elements.
There exists a need for an adventure course that can be placed in a park or zoo, or other large area, that enabled viewers to challenge themselves; and also be able to view the grounds below, while being secured by the safety cable of the adventure course or challenge course.
There also exists the need to increase the flow and capacity of participants walking through a park or zoo to allow for increased traffic flow.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.